


every minute and every hour

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26409127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i miss you, i miss you, i miss you
Kudos: 1





	every minute and every hour

i miss my cousin

we talk every day and we're on each other's private snapchat stories

we're planning a visit now

i could take the train

we could go thrift shopping

it just might work

that makes me so fucking happy

i miss her

i miss not having to see all these people but i'm here now, aren't i

if i can go i'll write poems on the way


End file.
